As communication networks are extensively developed, remote communication, such as teleconference, remote education, and remote monitoring become more pervasive to work and home life. This leads to an increased demand for low-cost large area displays to provide an enhanced visual experience.
Additionally, there is also a growing demand for low cost, lightweight large-area displays for home entertainment. The current large-area plasma or LCD type displays are very heavy and expensive. For example, Toshiba's 42″ plasma display weighs more than 100 lbs. and costs about $6000, while Sharp's 37″ LCD display weighs 60 lbs. with a similar price.
Several companies such as eInk, ePaper and SiPix Imaging, are attempting to address this concern by developing display mediums on a plastic web. However, the formation of active pixel matrices on plastic webs is problematic. Various research groups are implementing ink-jet processing to fabricate organic transistors on a flexible substrate however, throughput and resolution present significant obstacles.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for forming a plurality of thin-film devices that addresses the above-referenced problems related to throughput and resolution. The method and system should be simple, inexpensive and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses these needs.